Percy Jackson and Chimera
by Fight4Whales
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ PERCY JACKSON AND THE LABYRINTH! Percy and his friends are on a quest to save Camp Half-Blood...again. The deadly monster Chimera has returned and has the ability to get into camp, she's also killing mortals and is rising suspicion among the mortals. Can Percy and his pals save Camp Half-Blood or will it finally be destroyed despite their efforts?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I don't know how I always end up in these situations...Me Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson are on quest to save Camp half-blood...again. This time the Greek monster the Chimera has come back. Somehow she can get into Camp half-blood, and she is certainly on her way to coming and attacking Camp half-blood. For a while she has been killing, and eating mortals, it's been a real problem, the mortals are getting suspicious. Right now we are running for our lives, just the usual. Behind us were some hellhounds, if not for Grover's sense of smell there would have been no way we would have known those hellhounds were there.

Annabeth was running beside me on my right, Grover was too my left and Tyson was beside him. The hellhounds are far behind us but gaining fast, Grover looked back and bleated with despair. "There is noooo way we can out run themmmmm!" Well obviously, they have four legs we have two, simple math, yeah? I let out a hard breath, the air came out in a puff of vapor. The ground was white and I had on my Camp half-blood T-shirt. My coat was hanging somewhere on a tree it had been ripped off by a hellhound, my arm had a cut in it from where it had pulled against my skin.

I felt Annabeth beside me, my only reassurance, she was radiating heat, it warmed me a bit. Then she was gone, I yelped and skidded to a stop. I see a patch of golden hair among the snow, quickly I spotted her hand and began to help her up. But the hellhounds had caught up, I had just pulled out Riptide when one reached me. I slashed at it as it slowed down, it disintegrated. Annabeth had her knife out now and was taking on a particularly large hellhound. Tyson took on a smaller one bare handed and Grover was kicking at a small one. I spotted a medium-sized one it was sneaking up on Grover, I ran at it sword drawn and slashed it leaped back and snarled.

It leaped at me barking , I swung Riptide but my shivering threw my aim off, and I missed. It took the chance to leap at me, at first I dodged but it managed to hit me with a powerful paw, I was sent sprawling into the snow. Chills racked my whole body, man I could sure go for a hot chocolate right now. Just as I had gotten back to my senses the hellhound was on top of me, it snapped at my shoulder, it's teeth caught my shirt ripping it open and lightly scratching my shoulder. Before it could strike again I brought my sword up and slashed at it's flank, it jumped away just in time. Then brought a big paw down on my head.

I saw stars for a second before my vision cleared, the hellhound was on top of me and was about to bite my shoulder off. "Get off me you big mutt!" I yelled and managed to push it off. Finally I managed to slash it's nose with Riptide, it disappeared. I looked around, I saw a lot of grey and brown. Lots of hellhounds, I usually like dogs but these are just annoying! I knew what I needed to do, I closed my eyes and tried to summon water, a searing pain hit my gut and saltwater sprayed the hellhounds sending them running away. Of course I had left my friends dry, don't need anyone getting hypothermia.

The water died down and I sighed with relief, it's not easy ya know, water is a lot harder to summon than you think. Annabeth was standing in the snow watching the hellhounds flee. "They'll be back, a little water won't keep them away." She said turning around, "we should cover some more ground, separate ourselves from them." I sighed, so much running, most people think these quests are fun, man they are wrong, it's actually kind of boring most of the time, unless your fighting all you do is run. Last night i got an hour of sleep. My eyes felt like weights but I nodded and we all started to jog off.

That night I was so cold I couldn't feel my hands, Annabeth managed to dig out an old coat from her bag, it was better than nothing, but it had lots of holes in it. I put my bag down and pulled out a blanket, I wrapped myself in it and closed my eyes, at once I drifted off.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I dreamed about how I first arrived at Camp Half-Blood how my mother was captured and my confusion. Then my dream changed abruptly, bones were scattered crossed the floor of a dirty old room. The only source of light was a small lantern. A shadow shot across the room, it looked like a massive lion, standing beside a goat and a snake. When I looked up I saw it, it was Chimera, she was just like the stories told her to be. The front of her head was a lion and her flank had a goat's head, her tail was replaced by a snake's head.

My heart raced, this is what we had to fight this massive monster. It roared and breathed fire, I leaped back with a yelp, of course the fire passed right through me and I didn't feel a thing. But it scared me all the same, this fire breathing monster was the opponent we had to fight, not to mention all the other monsters that were following us! Chimera paced her room, I finally noticed a door, it was a heavy metal one, with a hole for a key.

Confusion hit me, I thought Chimera had come back and was on the loose. Someone must have trapped her in her, whoever did sure saved me and my friends a lot of trouble! I spoke too soon. Chimera roared, and bleated, and hissed at the same time, she blasted fire at the door. She kept this up for a bit until she seemed satisfied. I glanced at the door and my heart leapt up into my throat. The door had melted, now it was a small puddle of melted metal. Chimera roared with triumph and leapt over the sizzling puddle her snake tail whipped out the door. Chimera escaped.

For a bit I didn't wake up, I just stared at the room, unable to move my whole body to leave the room. Someone must have known the door wasn't fire proof, they probably locked Chimera in their to get away from her. My and my friends still had to find her. Finally my dream changed. I saw Chimera running through the grass towards a town. She dashed to the road and breathed fire. I heard people scream and an alarm go off, my heart rate increased and just before anything else could happen I woke up.

I jolted awake, my heart pounding and, my clothes covered in sweat. I gasped in a few lungfuls of air, then unsteadily got got my feet and went outside. Annabeth was already outside, she had a fire going and was cooking something. She glanced up at me and frowned. "What happened to you? You go running during the night or something?"

"Bad dream," I said sitting down beside her and fiddling with my necklace. I always had bad dreams, it's gotten kinda annoying. "What was this one about?" Annabeth asked poking the food she was cooking, it was four eggs. I explained the whole dream to Annabeth, feeling pretty stupid, I was sitting besides a girl telling her about my dreams! A few years ago I would never have even sat near a girl.

Annabeth finished cooking the eggs. She didn't say a word about my dream, though her face looked concerned. She slid one egg onto a plastic plate and handed me a fork. We ate in silence, Grover and Tyson finally woke up and they started their eggs when we finished ours. "Percy, come on I found a creek near here lets wash our dishes." Annabeth said. I didn't object. We walked to the creek and washed our plates and forks finally Annabeth said something.

"This is not good, Percy. If Chimera escaped her temporary prison and attacked a town...she must be very angry. The mortals are already suspicious, but a fire coming out of nowhere!?" Annabeth sighed and looked at me gravely. "Another big question is...why did you see this? I know you have dreams and stuff, but this seems a little... out there. Percy, I need you to tell me what were you thinking and doing in the dream?"

I felt a bit offended, I mean I was the one who dreamed this! It was scary and my clothes stink from my sweat! But I did what she told. "It felt so real...it is real, Annabeth! None of my _regular _dreams are so vivid and realistic." I ended. Annabeth frowned and fiddled with her necklace. "I never said it wasn't real, Percy, but...it just seems weird that this happened." I frowned "Why would it be weird, I have dreams all the time?" I asked.

Annabeth glanced at me "from your vague description of the town Chimera attacked...I'm pretty sure that it's a ways from Camp Half-Blood. Unless-" A crash sounded from the direction of our makeshift camp. Then there was a bark and a yell, Grover and Tyson were in trouble!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry it took so long to update. I had like 4 tests last week. Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson books!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I immediately pulled out Riptide, the sword grew to full length in my hand. Annabeth had her knife in her hand and was leaping to her feet. I quickly kipped* and rushed towards camp. Tyson was wrestling a hellhound to the ground. His forearm was bleeding but was otherwise unharmed. Grover had his flute (sorry it might not be a flute!) thing and a hellhound fell snoring at his feet.

I rushed the first hellhound that was running at Grover. I slashed at it hitting it's flank, it yelped and turned to dust. As I was getting ready to strike again another hellhound leaped at me, I could only tense before it barreled into by stomach. I was thrown to the ground, I rolled in the dust Riptide flung out of my hand and landed a few feet away. Before I could react the hellhound was on top of me. It bit into my shoulder, I yelped and tried to push it off.

I curled my hand into a fist and flung my arm at the hellhound's head. I hit it with a satisfying **_thump_ **the hellhound yelped and let go of my shoulder, which was now leaking blood in a few thin streams. While the hellhound was off-guard I kicked it's stomach sending it into the air, landing a few feet away. I quickly scrambled over to Riptide. My shoulder ached but I leaped to my feet swinging wildly at the monster. A whine told me I'd succeeded, there a a pile of dust at my feet.

With that I turned to fight more, and was faced with a true horror. Harpies and telekines had joined the hellhounds in their attack. We were hopelessly out numbered. Grover was on the ground sliding away from a harpy. Harpies are like humans, but they have wings and tail feathers. Grover himself is a satyr, a human with hooves for feet and furry hindquarters. He played his flute, which had magic so that he could make creatures fall asleep. But, he was so frightened that his tunes wavered when he yelped or screamed making his instrument useless.

I rushed forwards and leaped in front of Grover, slashing at the harpies wings. It hissed at me and raked at me with it's bird talons, catching my arm with the injured shoulder. I yelped again leaping back I tripped over Grover's shins and fell down. Man things had gone downhill, the harpy had flown up around 100 feet and turned and dove at me and Grover. I didn't even notice that Riptide had slipped out of my hand. Me and my pal scrambled back but the harpy was still in striking distance. I covered my face with my arms and braced myself. But the harpy never hit us. I looked up and Annabeth was standing there knife in hand sweat dripped down her face, a few feet away a pile of dust blew off into the wind.

I quickly got up, gave Grover a hand and snatched Riptide out of the snow. Our tents had collapsed. Tyson was defending them, whereas Annabeth had rushed over to one and was wrapping it up. Grover noticed her and ran to get the other. I rushed over to Tyson and helped defend. A hellhound started at me and I swung Riptide, before it could even move it had dissolved. The telekkines had all disappeared, there are four harpies left and at least two dozen hellhounds. We are still hopelessly outnumbered. Annabeth and Grover finished packing with a yell. They started to run, I glanced at Tyson who was starting towards them and I turned and dashed after my friends. I was running so fast that my legs hurt. Annabeth and Grover had slowed to let us catch up.

I saw the ground dip off, a hill. Hope flashed through me, maybe we could beat them. But when we reached the dip my feet no longer touched the ground, a cliff!

* * *

><p><strong>*Kipped- to jump off the ground and landing on your feet using your hands while you lay down. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Please review!<strong>


End file.
